


幻。

by wumingwuying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingwuying/pseuds/wumingwuying
Summary: 又名《何九华的痴汉视角》/《到底是何九华痴汉还是你痴汉你自己心里没点那什么数吗》
Kudos: 4





	幻。

**Author's Note:**

> #2k+，暗恋文学，9h视角自叙  
> #不是车但还是被屏了

尚九熙的各处都很吸引人。

最近看视频，九熙动作一大，总能看到有弹幕说我盯腰的，这帮观众还自己补上解释说是担心尚九熙的腰不好。

嗯，挺感谢你们帮我解释的。所以我才能如此更不加掩饰地盯，而不用担心尚九熙看到视频之后作何感想，他会相信我是在担心他的。

不过吧，就，我其实盯的不是他的腰。

而是腰再往下一点的地方。

其实几年前我就会不自主往那儿瞟了，但那时还会收敛，多是瞄一眼，或者仅仅拿余光紧盯。

只是相处时间久了是真的忍不住去看。

尚九熙的臀部曲线很好看，说白了就是翘，腰线也柔滑，能顺着一路看下去。表演时他动作一大，总会微翘起pg，配合着大褂的样式，曲线就愈发突出，甚至能顺着背，看见中间微微的一条凹陷。

他的腰真的很软，做出各种动作都不是问题，腰伤大概就是这么来的。偶尔随着动作扭动腰肢，臀部也就跟着摇动，总是叫人移不开眼。

摸起来也一定很叫人上瘾。

穿比较软的丝质大褂的时候，他的身体线条就更明显，腰臀是，胸前也是。

尚九熙胸前的肉意外得不少，这是我最近才发现的——在又穿上那身突出身体线条的暗红大褂的时候。

可能是因为他比以前长肉了，那两坨肉明显得不得了，直在我眼皮底下晃。

大概是一只手恰好能附全了的大小，捏起来肉又会是软的，好揉得很。

肉明显了，那两点当然也差不到哪去。它们被那件红大褂盖住，服服帖帖地待着，乖顺无力。

稍微挑逗一下，就会马上突起吧。

或者会小心翼翼地慢慢挺立起来。

说不定硬到隔着面料都能完整地展现出形状，小巧的一个圆点。

尚九熙脸皮薄，一定受不了这个。

隔着衣服看永远不如光着。但机会不多，他习惯在大褂下穿底衫。只有夏天真的很热的时候，才能在更衣室里看见九熙脱了衣服的几秒钟。

他的皮肤很白。

脸上可能看不出，但他身上真的没太多黑色素，应该是不常见太阳的缘故。

胸口白，乳 尖倒也不显得颜色深，褐色透着粉，形状也好看，秀气，和他本人一样。乳晕淡淡的一圈，比肤色较深的颜色能一眼抓住视线。

哪怕每次只有几秒钟的遇见，它们也总是在吸引我，让人想把他们放在嘴里厮磨，放在手里揉捏。

北方天气冷，加上尚九熙穿打底的喜好，基本上和它们的相见只能在夏天有罢了。

声明一下，这绝对不是我夏天不喜欢去哈尔滨演出的原因。

还有在后台换衣服时才能坦诚见到的地方，是尚九熙的腿。

他偏爱长裤，还得是宽松的长裤，他那完美的腿型也就因此常常被藏起来。

如果天热，有时他也会穿七分裤，但也只是把小腿部分露出。运气好的时候裤腿会高过膝盖，精巧的关节露出，颜色一样很浅，被保护得很好。

偶尔我会希望让它们上面出现伤痕，跪出来那种，尚九熙就没法把它们再露出来给别人看见了。

前提是我能看见。

他小腿线条柔顺细腻，和他的腰有的拼。而他大腿线条则是远远优于腰线的。

白嫩的大腿，没有过多的肉，却也没有瘦到让人感到不适。很纤长，没有突出的肌肉，直挺挺的两根。脱去裤子的时候，还能看见他大小腿的色差。

东北人大大咧咧，他换衣服的时候就和搓澡前一样坦诚自在，全然不曾注意有人盯着他的腿根，心里想着一些龌鹾的事儿。

次数多了，后来我就学会提前待在视野好的地方，偷瞄他的大腿根内侧。

均匀的肉色，没有任何瘢痕，也没有腿毛的遮挡，底裤多是深色的，衬得那块皮肤更是惹人眼。

太嫩了，总能诱惑着让人在脑内用马克笔在那里mark上“正”字。

或者将那块白皙磨到发红，甚至红到几乎滴血，腿根因此疼到打着颤，稍稍碰到整个人都会颤栗。

见到他腿部的机会比看到他光膀子的机会多得多。他没那么怕冷，算是地理优势吧？我们在各地演出的时候他都不常穿秋裤，除非是真的特别冷的冬天。

这也便宜了我了。

再声明一下，这也绝对不是我冬天不喜欢去哈尔滨演出的原因。

连着大小腿，尚九熙的脚踝也是不多见的。长裤的裤脚总会盖过那儿，再加上他那些宝贝鞋子几乎都是高帮，把踝骨藏得严严实实。

他的脚踝细到让人惊讶，不知道一只手能不能抓全，不过这不重要，能抓到它谁还管他能不能抓全呢。

踝骨突出，握住的时候可能会膈手，但这不妨碍我把它抓紧，以此把躺着的尚九熙拖到我面前。

然后顺势拎起他的两条腿，把它们搁在我的肩头。

他整个人大概会发红，甚至踝骨也会透着粉。

尚九熙的脚踝固然精致，但我不常注意它们。

一是露出来的时候确实不多，二是纵然换裤子的时候露出整个踝关节…嗐，那时谁还会看脚踝啊。

尚九熙还有一个我特别钟爱的地方，是他的唇。

确实，他的嘴不算很优越，唇形不算好看，也不是网上那所谓的索吻唇，但我就是爱。

脑海里我无数次将那两瓣唇瓣含在嘴里，小心翼翼地啃咬，不敢用力，也一直不放开。直到把它们变的红肿发麻，我才松开嘴，望向尚九熙。

他的唇会变得水光粼粼的，和他的眼睛一样。他会喘着气，不敢回望我，又抿起嘴。然后我就会再度吻上去，他只能怪罪于自己那时被吻得饱满的红唇。

只是亲的话，好像不大能看到那诱人的嘴。最好是让它含住些什么，什么都行，手指或者那玩意就挺好。

他的嘴会被撑得张到最大，舌头被压住，但也欲拒还迎地舔弄着。

那时他就只能发出细小的单音节，混合着水声依旧能听得人兴奋，浑身发热。

然后他就在我发出慰叹时抬起眼眸，眼眶湿红，深邃的豆豆眼看人的眼神认真专注，就会让人再抑制不住。

啧。

也就想想得了。


End file.
